


soap opera

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 97 Line Ensemble, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Bagi Sicheng, pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun (dan handphone-nya yang tertinggal, dalam kasus ini) seperti anugerah besar dari langit. Feat 97 Line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanderwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/gifts).



> NCT Fanfiction | 6.4k words  
> College AU ; 97 Line Ensemble (pls blame 97LineGC tweets)  
> Disclaimer: i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi, biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi

_Jduk._

"Ahahahahaha, i quit! i quit!"

"Begooo!"

"Ga paham, ga pahaaam!"

Sicheng berkedip-kedip bingung, melepaskan _headset_ yang beberapa jam menemaninya mengetik laporan dan menoleh pada seonggok manusia yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kasur, saking puasnya tertawa. Seingat Sicheng, Jaehyun belum kena air sama sekali; ia masih mengenakan _T-shirt_ hitam dengan _edgy quotes_ ala anak _underground_ dan _boxer_ bermotif bintang sejak kemarin sore. Bangun-bangun ia langsung mencari _handphone_ -nya yang terselip di balik bantal, bukannya cuci muka lalu gosok gigi. Mentang-mentang nggak ada kuliah pagi ya, Sicheng geleng-geleng, ingin menghakimi tapi hati kecilnya masih bisa diajak kompromi dengan bertanya lembut pada sobat yang bersangkutan, "Jeje kenapa?"

"Ehehehe halo." Fokus Jaehyun pada layar _handphone_ terhenti sejenak, teman sekamar sekaligus kenalan pertama Sicheng sejak menginjak bangku kuliah (aka, lingkungan baru yang sampai kini masih berusaha ia raba) itu memandangnya dengan mata berair, muka kusam dan rambut yang mirip-mirip rumput habis diterpa angin topan. "Sori gaduh, biasa nih anak-anak masih pagi udah bikin ulah."

"Udah jam 10, Je." Sicheng mengingatkan, rasa-rasanya ingin menggelitik Jaehyun karena sukanya main _handphone_ sampai lupa diri (dan dimensi). Bukannya ia mengelak dari fakta anak muda saat ini yang nggak bisa lepas dari _gadget_ dan godaan kemayaan, tapi kalau sampai ada korban jatuh dari kasur dengan kondisi tetap tertawa tanpa mengeluh apa-apa kan Sicheng jadi bingung juga.

"What,"

Tangan Jaehyun kembali bergerak menekan layar, melihat penanggalan dan sepertinya langsung terguncang. "the fuck? Hari Selasa?" selorohnya setengah berteriak, sambil menepuk dahi. Ada yang kurang gitu kalau Jaehyun nggak ngomong pakai misuh-misuh, layaknya hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga. Tanpa memberi jeda bagi lawan bicara untuk menanggapi pertanyaan semi-retoris 'Kenapa nggak ingetin aku?', Jaehyun berdiri sigap, melempar _handphone_ -nya ke kasur. Ia mencari-cari handuk di antara tumpukan baju kering, kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

 _Aku kan nggak hafal jadwal kuliahmu_ , batin Sicheng sambil melirik laporannya yang masih setengah jalan, padahal sudah dicicil dari tadi malam. Untung pengumpulan masih beberapa hari lagi, jadi Sicheng bisa rehat sejenak melemaskan tangan atau keluar sebentar mencari sarapan. Kuliahnya sendiri di dua semester awal sebenarnya belum terlalu padat, tapi Sicheng sadar ia tidak secepat dan sebagus teman-temannya soal mencari jurnal, kemudian menulis ilmiah dalam bahasa yang tidak ia gunakan sedari kecil. Karena itu, ia bertekad mengerjakan tugas apapun jauh-jauh hari, menghindari prokras agar bisa lulus mata kuliah meski dengan nilai rata-rata.

Beberapa mata kuliah dengan bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar tidak terlalu memusingkan, tapi yang lain? Tentu saja ia merasa iri dengan mahasiswa lokal yang tidak perlu repot buka kamus tiap menuliskan kalimat dan mengecek tatanannya berkali-kali, seperti yang rutin ia lakukan sebagai anak impor. Ia ingat sekali, waktu menjalani rangkaian perkenalan kampus sekaligus mencari kawan seperjuangan, harus pontang-panting membagi waktu dengan belajar tata bahasa. Ah, namanya juga konsekuensi, ia sendiri yang ngotot ingin berkelana dan menimba ilmu di negeri orang, jadi harus tahan banting, nggak boleh cengeng dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Bener sih Sicheng kadang belum bisa menahan gejolak dan sesenggukan sendiri di pojok kamar saat tiba-tiba kangen rumah, tapi ia bersyukur masih bisa bertahan dengan dukungan berbagai macam faktor.

"Sicheeengg tolongin sabun habisss! Damn, jam berapa iniii?!" gerutu Jaehyun dengan kesal bercampur pasrah. Suaranya terdengar samar, tertumpuk suara gemericik air, tapi Sicheng dapat membayangkan ekspresi khawatirnya yang jelek. Ia pun tertawa kecil, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebotol sabun di lemari penyimpanan. "Jeje masuk jam berapa? Nih sabun," sahutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Dalam beberapa detik, tangan Jaehyun keluar menyambar botol dalam genggaman, disusul dengan jawaban: 'Jam sebelas, kelas Profesor Cho lagi. Mampus.'

Sesantai-santainya Jaehyun, sebenarnya dia masih peduli dengan kuliah; bukan tipikal mahasiswa yang suka menghabiskan jatah absen dan nongkrong di kantin saat kebagian jadwal dosen _killer_. Cuman saking supel dan banyaknya topik yang biasa doi angkat saat bertemu dengan orang lain, baik langsung maupun _online_ , jadi susah buat sadar sendiri lalu menghentikan obrolan – yang ujungnya membuat kedua pihak lupa daratan. Jarak asrama dengan departemen Arsitektur tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kalau bisa lari kencang. Semoga Jaehyun beruntung saja, tidak telat dan diminta dosen menutup pintu dari depan.

Saat Sicheng kembali duduk, memasang _headset_ dan siap melanjutkan pertempuran, Jaehyun keluar dengan tubuh yang masih belum sepenuhnya kering. Tetes-tetes air mengikuti jejak kaki menuju lemari besar tempat koleksi pakaian bersemayam. Kalau biasanya ia sempat memilih-milih dan berkaca cukup lama untuk memastikan #OOTD yang tepat, kali ini ia mengambil pakaian sekali kedip, tidak peduli bikin perih atau sedap dipandang, yang penting nyaman. Dikejar cewek ternyata nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding dikejar waktu, prinsip orang ganteng bolehlah disimpan dahulu. "Aku berangkat ya," ujar Jaehyun lima menit kemudian sambil menenteng ransel hitam dan tabung kertas. Sicheng membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan helaan napas panjang.

* * *

"Lho, hapenya Jeje ketinggalan."

Awalnya Sicheng mengira ada yang lupa mematikan radio atau pemutar musik di kamar sebelah, ternyata lantunan _rap_ yang mengusik konsentrasinya mengetik laporan sambil mendengar _The Best of Jay Chou_ itu bersumber dari sesosok _handphone_. Tergeletak tak jauh dari tumpukan buku dan beberapa potong baju yang berantakan di atas kasur, si benda _branded_ nampak menyala-nyala dalam rentang waktu cukup lama. Sepertinya bukan sekedar notifikasi _chat_ , pikir Sicheng ― ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk bergerak cepat mengembalikannya si pemilik, tapi susah juga kalau nanti dia kena omel karena ternyata ada telepon atau kabar penting. Sicheng tidak pernah suka melihat Jaehyun marah lalu berhenti menyapanya seharian, jadi ia pun memilih mendekati _handphone_ dan mengamatinya beberapa menit sebelum sukses membuka kunci, oh wow. Tumben. Rasanya Jaehyun pernah koar-koar akan mengganti _password_ -nya secara berkala, biar tak ada lagi status galau atau _chat_ mesra ke asisten dosen pasca dibajak anak-anak iseng. Tapi nyatanya, kali ini tidak ada diproteksi sama sekali? Mungkin doi sedang khilaf.

"Haruskah aku merasa beruntung," Sicheng mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat daftar notifikasi; _two missed call from Terong_ , _209 messages from 5 chats_. Di bawahnya ada beberapa bom _likes_ dari Instagram, padahal belum sampai satu jam ditinggal. Memang level anak _hits_ , tidak bisa disamakan dengan Sicheng yang pergaulannya sangat terbatas. Tiap hari ia hanya mendapatkan notifikasi dari grup angkatan yang terus ia abaikan kecuali ada kabar akademik, dari Jaehyun, lalu dari Kun, Kun, dan Kun (alias kakak sepupunya dari kampus sebelah yang selalu khawatir: Lagi di mana? Udah makan belum? Kenapa nggak telepon rumah, Mama ngomelnya ke _Gege_ nih ― dan _spam chat_ dalam bentuk _hanzi_ lainnya). Tapi bisa dimaklumi, Jaehyun masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan teman-temannya dari zaman SMA, komunitas musik, hingga pemilik kafe sekitar kampus.

_**Ting. The8 sent you a photo.** _

Dalam kondisi setengah merenung, Sicheng tanpa sadar menekan _Open_ dan masuk dalam percakapan grup tertentu. Waduh, harusnya ia siap mental dahulu, nanti kalau ada yang sadar ia hadir kemudian menanyakan Jaehyun (dan dirinya sendiri) bagaimana. Bukannya takut kesulitan memaknai bahasa gaul, Sicheng sudah banyak belajar dari Jaehyun ― dari percakapan formal sampai deretan kata-kata tidak senonoh (teman macam apa), tapi ia masih khawatir salah tulis dan membuat lawan bicara salah paham. Apalagi ini anak-anak dari … grup KB-97. Sicheng menelan ludah, nama grupnya lumayan untuk jadi wadah kajian strategis.

 **Terong  
** woyyyy  
ada yang free gak  
**Terong**  
temenin gue dong  
**Terong  
** ini jay ke mana deh

 **The8  
** (foto kelas yang sedang sepi) **  
The8  
** (selca) **  
The8  
** sini gue temenin virtual ♥

 **Terong  
** serah lu ming **  
Terong  
** jayyyyyyyy **  
Terong  
** u lil shitttt **  
Terong  
** telpon gue ga diangkat-angkat TT  
**Terong  
** jayyyy

 **Mingyu  
** anjir lu nyampah abis **  
Mingyu  
** bukannya selasa siang doi ngampus ya **  
** seinget gue sih

 **Terong  
** (meme kodok) **  
Terong  
** apah!!!

(Ternyata bukan, ini bukan grup serius pemirsa.)

Adalah naluri bagi seorang manusia untuk merasa penasaran, apalagi ketika dugaannya meleset. Walaupun tujuan awal hanyalah mengintip sedikit, tidak akan sakit, tapi sepertinya Sicheng harus segera mengecek kondisi matanya ke klinik terdekat setelah _tap_ , membuka album foto grup yang isinya penuh dengan _meme_. Meskipun ada beberapa _selca_ dalam kegelapan, _candid_ muka jelek dan foto _random_ keadaan sekitar, tapi _meme_ dengan berbagai varian tetap mendominasi. Sungguh proses kreatif yang patut diapresiasi.

Apa ini yang membuat Jaehyun sering ketawa-ketawa sendiri, Sicheng bertanya-tanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya bilang ia susah diajak bercanda, walau sebenarnya Sicheng paham sekali selera lelaki™. Ia masih terhibur tiap berpetualang menonton video dan _meme_ hewan gemas di YouTube, Weibo, atau media sosial sejenis. Tak jarang juga ia berpapasan dengan lelucon berbau politis sampai agak-agak erotis. Hanya saja, ia lebih banyak menyimpan, murni sebagai obat di kala penat, tanpa meluapkannya secara berapi-api. Lagian pada siapa juga ia berbagi? Koleksi candaannya kebanyakan dari bahasa ibu, dan Kun? Kun orangnya malah lebih garing ( _crying emoji_ ).

Sicheng kembali _scrolling_ bagian-bagian atas, menemukan banyak sekali kata-kata kotor tanpa sensor dan sesampahan stiker. Ada juga beberapa istilah yang belum ia pahami, tapi daripada menganalisis isi percakapan atau memahami satu per satu topik, ia lebih tertarik dengan para penghuni grup yang memakai ikon buah kelapa tersebut, terutama si Terong yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari Jaehyun sampai telepon dua kali. Mengingat kegaduhan tadi, Sicheng menyimpulkan kalau mungkin Jeje lupa hari ini ada kuliah; dikiranya masih Senin kali, karena pada hari terkutuk itu doi bebas jadwal. Sicheng memang tidak, eh, belum hafal jadwal semester genap Jaehyun, tapi ia paham sekali masalah ini, karena saat yang lain bingung menyiapkan tugas dan bersiap masuk pagi, teman sekamarnya tidak bangun-bangun sampai panas matahari mencapai ubun-ubun. Makanya ia rela saja melontarkan sebuah janji, padahal tahunya salah hari.

_**Ting. Terong sent you a message.** _

**Terong  
** lu tadi bilang lagi free **  
Terong  
** gue udah ganteng siap berangkat  
**Terong  
** eh lu ilang **  
Terong  
** seenggaknya kasi gue alamatnya cuy **  
Terong  
** (stiker pundung)

Akun dengan _display name_ Terong ini memakai logo Pokemon GO sebagai foto profil, Sicheng jadi tidak bisa menebak-nebak apakah dia salah satu teman Jaehyun yang pernah main ke kamar mereka ― atau setidaknya, pernah nyempil di cerita-cerita kocak masa sekolah. Dari tujuh akun yang tergabung dalam KB-97, selain Jaehyun sendiri, Sicheng hanya mengenali 'Mingyu' karena cuma dia yang kebetulan namanya terdengar familiar, dan _normal_ , entah karena pengaturan asli dari orangnya sendiri begitu atau Jaehyun aja yang mengganti sesuai arahan kalbu.

"Mingyu ini ... dari Manajemen Bisnis, kalau tidak salah," gumam Sicheng sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk ke pelipis. Ia membesarkan foto profil dan mengamatinya baik-baik. "Anaknya tinggi dan oh, ini yang katanya Jeje sudah ganteng sejak kecil." _Tapi masih ganteng aku sih ya_ , suara hati Sicheng bergejolak, mempertahankan harkat dan martabat sebagai terganteng nomer satu (setidaknya buat Mama di Zhejiang sana).

Tapi saingan pun tiada guna, apalagi kalau sama-sama jomblo, tidak boleh saling hina. Sicheng jadi teringat Jungkook, satu dari sekian orang yang pernah menginvasi kamar 204 sambil mengeluhkan kesendiriannya. ' _Ck, populer tidak menjamin percintaan menjadi mudah_ ,' katanya suatu ketika. Mahasiswa dengan gigi kelinci yang khas itu salah satu yang Sicheng anggap dekat dengan Jaehyun, terutama saat ia tahu mereka berasal dari SMA yang sama. Sangat mungkin dia bergabung di KB-97, bareng Seokmin, teman SMA Jaehyun lainnya yang suka bawain pizza buat dimakan bareng-bareng di asrama. Kata Jeje, mereka berdua memiliki sejarah kelam yang sama: pernah dipotong rambutnya ala batok kelapa. Sicheng belum berani membuka satu per satu foto di album, tapi ia yakin aib tersebut pernah menjelma menjadi seperangkat _meme_.

Tapi yang mana akunnya? Sicheng membaca ulang daftar anggota, "Mingyu, cek. Bambam ― ini statusnya pakai bahasa Thailand?" sambil membuka satu per satu foto profil, "Uhm, DK, Terong, Yug ... Yugi, Yugioh, The-The Eight." Bila benar Jungkook dan Seokmin bergabung, mereka salah satu di antara nama abstrak yang baru ia ucapkan. Apa ini maksudnya _stage name_ mereka bertujuh saat manggung? Bisa saja semua tergabung dalam komunitas musik _underground_ , _dance_ , demo masak, apa-apa yang jadi _passion_ Jeje, termasuk _stand up comedy_. Sicheng merengut bingung, ia tidak pernah mengenal teman-teman Jaehyun secara personal sampai tahu kesukaan atau bakat-bakat mereka. Dari apa yang ia amati selama ini, ia merasa mereka yang sampai pada level pernah berkunjung, menginap, dan _hang out_ bareng lebih dari sehari, memiliki satu-dua kesamaan dengan Jaehyun, selain karena seumuran.

"Bambam, oh ada nama aslinya. Kunpimook B ... tidak kenal." _Kalau namanya asli dan bukan sebuah alias, sepertinya doi benar-benar dari Thailand._

"DK..." _Dua … Dua Kelinci? Kalau pakai cocoklogi, ini bisa jadi Jungkook. Tapi memang dia suka rock music? Statusnya 'Rockstar wannabe!' – Aku kan nggak tau seleranya gimana …_

"Yugioh?" Sicheng kehabisan komentar.

"Terong,"

Kemudian Sicheng terdiam cukup lama. Bukan karena gagal paham dengan nama Terong dan status ' _nochu, come thru_ ' yang tertulis di profilnya, tapi ia memandang akun The8 yang masih menggunakan foto diri. Tidak, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah maupun mendengar julukannya. Bukan fisik pemilik akun tersebut yang membuat dunia Sicheng tiba-tiba teralihkan, tapi foto si Delapan ini, apapun panggilannya, sedang memeragakan _martial arts_ , dengan beberapa _editan_ dalam 'huruf besar menakutkan' ― yang ia kenal dan sangat sayangi. Apalagi si Delapan turut menuliskan _bú pà màn, jiù pà tíng_ sebagai status, yang kurang lebih berarti 'jangan takut untuk tumbuh pelan-pelan, takutlah hanya karena diam, atau berhenti'. Sicheng 100% terpicu. Ada yang harus diinterogasi segera rupanya.

_Kenapa Jeje nggak bilang punya kenalan dari kampung halaman saya._

* * *

**DK**  
lu mau ke mana si

 **Terong  
** artland  
beli bahan!!!

 **DK  
** elah **  
** kan ada gugelmeps  
**DK  
** temen2mu yang langganan situ juga

 **Terong  
** temen gue cuman kalian gaes :(

 **Mingyu  
** ckck  
**Mingyu  
** such a nerd  
**Mingyu  
** taetae-hyung bukan temen lu?

 **Terong  
** kampret :( **  
Terong**  
gue lagi butuh anak arsi sih tbh  
sekalian konsul

 **Mingyu  
** abang lu kan alumni arsi bro

 **Terong  
** abang gue? mau bantu?  
**Terong  
** tunggu 1000 taun dulu :(  
**Terong  
** maunya cuman sama jay  
**Terong  
** titik  
**Terong  
** (stiker nangis gulung-gulung)

 **Yugioh  
** o gitu

 **Terong  
** omo yugyeom!!  
**Terong**  
listen  
**Terong**  
i need ur love before i fall!!!

 **Yugioh  
** uda ah jijay  
**Yugioh  
** btw read by 7

 _Whoops._ Sicheng spontan melepaskan pegangannya pada _handphone._ Ia baru sadar semua anggota grup sedang _online_. Percakapan sudah terlanjur dibuka dari lama dan memang ada caranya _unread messages_? Mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Sicheng harus berhenti larut dalam pertarungan batin, membuka topik dengan tenang dan [ _Ryan voice_ ] katakan yang sebenarnya, jangan mau tak mau seperti ini. Hhh, Sicheng mengusap-usap wajah dan mengambil napas sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan antarmuka aplikasi.

 **Jung Jay  
** Permisi

 **Terong  
**!!!!!

 **Yugioh  
** (meme sudah kuduga)

 **Jung Jay  
** Ini Dong Sicheng ^^ **  
Jung Jay  
** Hapenya Jaehyun ketinggalan  
**Jung Jay**  
Kalau ada perlu  
tolong ditemui langsung  
di gedung Arsi

 **Terong  
** sicheng temen sekamar jay!!

 **Jung Jay  
** Iya, mas Terong ^^

 **DK  
** HAH  
**DK  
** HAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Mingyu  
** HAHHAASDFSGJVSUAJAOBBKAO  
**Mingyu  
** ter0nG indEED,,,

 **Jung Jay  
** Saya nggak tahu nama masnya  
**Jung Jay**  
Ini display name-nya Terong

 **Bambam  
** Misi numpang ketawa

 **Yugioh  
** Misi numpang ketawa (1)

 **Terong  
** (meme elmo hell)  
**Terong  
** I'LL BLOCK Y'ALL

 **Mingyu  
** jangan lah  
**Mingyu**  
dosis mas ganteng harian lu  
berkurang dong

 **Terong  
** gue ndiri udah ganteng y thx  
**Terong  
** hai sicheng  
ini jungkook  
**Terong  
** kita pernah ketemuu ♥♥  
**Terong  
** ingetin jaehyun ya  
buat gantiin display nameku

 **Jung Jay  
** Uhm, Ok!  
**Jung Jay  
** Inget kok  
**Jung Jay  
** dari Desain kan  
**Jung Jay  
** yang curhat jomblo

 **Terong  
** :(

 **DK  
** itu dibalik dong emotnya  
**DK  
** hadapi kenyataan  
dengan senyuman

 **Terong  
** ):

 **Jung jay  
** Anu,  
Aku masih bingung

 **DK  
** bingung kenapa dek  
sini sama kakak

 **Terong  
** ih sok kenal :(

 **DK  
** woy kagak ya  
**DK  
** sicheng, ini seokmin  
**DK  
** pernah nginep  
di kamar keramat 204

 **Jung Jay  
** Ohh jadi  
**Jung Jay  
** Terong: Jungkook  
DK: Seokmin  
:0

 **DK  
** display name gue :)  
**DK  
** terharu :)

 **Mingyu  
** yakali singkatan d**k

 **DK  
** JIR DIEM  
**DK  
** uda seneng juga

 **Jung Jay  
** Kalau Bambam sama Yugioh siapa ya

 **Terong  
** AHAHAHAHAGAGAGAGAAAKG  
**Terong  
** YAMI YUGY-EOM★  
**Terong  
** ITS TIME TO DUEL

 **Bambam  
** pukpuk yugy

 **DK  
** saudara kook  
tolong sadar diri  
**DK  
** bambam  
were on the same boat  
lets be proud  
**DK  
** and dear yugyoh-ah  
deep condolences  
**DK  
** (stiker group hug)

 **Yugioh  
** ill sue you jay  
**Yugioh  
** btw  
yugyeom ya  
**Yugioh  
** bukan YUGYOH

 **Bambam  
** sabar om

 **Yugioh  
** (meme mingyu melompat)  
**Yugioh  
** bodo aMAT

 **Bambam  
** halo  
**Bambam  
** abaikan teman2  
maklum jam bodoh 24/7  
**Bambam  
** panggil saya bambam  
itu nama beken  
**Bambam  
** salam kenal ya :)

 **Jung Jay  
** Ah, salam kenal!

Tangan Sicheng rasanya bergetar saat mengecek lagi tiap kata yang ia ketik di layar. Bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa begitu alami mengajaknya ngobrol dan memperkenalkan diri, sementara ia harus mengumpulkan sekantong besar keberanian sebelum _say hello_. Mereka juga tidak berhenti saling menindas dan bercanda meski ada anak baru yang membaca, seolah-olah ia sudah menjadi bagian percakapan sejak lama. Tapi baguslah, dengan begini ia tidak lagi kepikiran siapa adalah siapa, dan bisa menyapa mereka sewaktu-waktu tanpa khawatir berakhir [ _read by everyone_ ], kalau hape Jaehyun ketinggalan kali kedua. Hehe. Ia sebenarnya sempat kepikiran ingin mengabari mas Terong, eh Jungkook secara privat, tapi dengan muncul dalam grup dan mendapat respon yang tak terduga, ia merasa jauh lebih lega. Lain kali, ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Anak-anak grup sepertinya juga tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan asal dan bahasa, mengingat pada percakapan berikutnya, terlontar beberapa kalimat berbahasa Inggris dan satu-dua kalimat berbahasa Thailand hasil _copy-paste Google Translate_ untuk menggoda Bambam. Sicheng tiba-tiba berdebar, ada percikan kecil yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dan mengobrol dengan anggota KB-97 secara langsung; melihat keceriaan mereka, menyaksikan orang selain Jaehyun membuatnya tertawa. Kenapa ia baru merasakan yang demikian? Sicheng mengelus dagu, bukan tidak pernah temannya dalam satu departemen mengajak main keliling kota, bahkan iseng mendaftarkannya di acara kencan buta.

 **The8  
** ni hao  
**The8  
** xu minghao di sini  
**The8  
** aku sudah lama  
ingin ngobrol denganmu

Ketika notifikasi pesan dari si Delapan muncul, Sicheng mengira ia akhirnya nimbrung dalam grup dan memperkenalkan diri setelah menghilang beberapa saat. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Sicheng saat menyadari bahwa _chat_ teman ― yang ia duga kuat berasal dari Cina, dikirim secara eksklusif dalam bentuk _hanzi_ yang sempurna, bukan sekedar hasil terjemah. Sicheng mendapat pesan non-formal dalam bahasa ibu dari orang selain Kun! Cepat-cepat ia mengecek pengaturan _keyboard_ , memastikan input berfungsi dan membalas dengan huruf serupa.

 **Jung Jay  
** Hai, Minghao!  
Wah aku senang sekali ^^

 **The8  
** aku juga :)  
**The8  
** eh boleh aku minta id-mu?  
**The8  
** biar kamu nggak pakai akun jay terus

Tawaran si Delapan, atau Minghao, mendadak membuat Sicheng seperti terkena panas dingin. Tapi mereka bertukar _id_ dengan cepat, dan bisa ditebak, Sicheng sudah meninggalkan percakapan grup untuk fokus berkenalan, menggunakan _handphone_ -nya sendiri yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dekat laptop.

Harus diakui pembukaan keduanya sangat kaku, padahal sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang dan kekhawatiran dalam berbahasa. Memang butuh proses untuk membuat Sicheng nyaman berbagi dan Minghao berhenti jaim, berinteraksi layaknya saat bergaul dengan anak-anak grup. Kalau saja Jaehyun bukan sosok bermuka tebal yang mengajak Sicheng ngobrol aneh-aneh setiap hari, mungkin baru beberapa bulan mereka bisa benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain. Syukurlah Minghao memiliki kepekaan yang cukup bagus, jadi di awal, ia bercerita seputar hal-hal mendasar seperti keluarga, asal daerah, atau apa yang dipelajari di departemennya kini. Ia menanyakan hal serupa pada Sicheng, ditambah beberapa pertanyaan lanjutan semacam kenapa kamu memilih kuliah di sini, kenapa tertarik dengan departemen ini. Sebisa mungkin keduanya tetap menjaga perasaan; tapi Sicheng sudah kadung senang – dan kalau boleh jujur, ia dan teman-teman dari departemennya saja belum pernah membahas hal yang terdengar sepele begini, maka ia pun menceritakan alasan dan pengalamannya dengan antusias, meski terangkum dalam kalimat yang lugas (Sicheng harus lebih banyak berlatih basa-basi).

Di tengah percakapan, Minghao sempat bingung saat Sicheng mengaku tidak punya teman dari Cina selain teman kursus dan sepupunya di kampus sebelah, padahal menurut Minghao, di kampus mereka komunitas pelajar asing, khususnya dari Cina terhitung banyak. Minghao sendiri sudah tinggal di Korea beberapa tahun dengan alasan mengejar impian – Sicheng tidak menanyakan detailnya seperti apa, tapi tetap memberikan dukungan dengan memberi kalimat penyemangat. Maka wajar, sebelum dan sesudah memasuki dunia kampus, Minghao tidak banyak mengalami kendala. Ia menjalin hubungan baik dan bekerjasama dengan komunitas untuk memberi tips trik pada anak-anak baru sampai mengadakan acara spesial dengan alumni, bahkan rutin merencanakan _trip_ bersama untuk mempererat persaudaraan. Nah, jadilah Minghao menawarkan Sicheng untuk bergabung dengan komunitas sejenis agar bisa saling berbagi pengalaman dan lebih cepat belajar. Mumpung masih tahun awal, belum terjebak praktikum yang semakin susah dan proyek besar lainnya. Derita anak teknik ya, rasanya Sicheng dan Minghao ingin menangis berjamaah.

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Ingin sekali  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Tapi aku susah bergaul?  
Sepertinya

 **Minghao  
** bukan  
**Minghao  
** kamu harus percaya diri  
**Minghao  
** kata jaehyun  
kamu punya banyak sekali potensi  
**Minghao  
** lucu dan perhatian wkwk  
**Minghao  
** tapi diam-diam

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Jeje said that?  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Uhm  
Maksudku Jaehyun bilang apa saja

 **Minghao  
** macam-macamm  
**Minghao  
** hampir tiap ketemu  
**Minghao  
** dia cerita tentang kamu  
**Minghao  
** sicheng ini, sicheng itu  
**Minghao  
** jadi penasaran kan

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Ooh  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Aku juga baru tahu  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Dia ternyata punya kenalan  
dari Cina lagi

 **Minghao  
** ckck  
anak satu itu ya

Pembicaraan tentang akademik dan pergaulan berubah haluan menjadi gosip sejak sebuah nama disebut-sebut. Keduanya memuji dan mengkritisi sosok Jung Jaehyun, aka Jay, aka Jeffrey (kalau jiwa bulenya kumat); berbagi situasi kondisi ketika didzolimi oleh yang bersangkutan, pengalaman ketika dicurhati soal percintaan (kapan orang-orang ini berhenti komplain soal kejombloan), dan _passion_ doi yang tidak bisa dihalang. Dari situ Sicheng akhirnya tahu ternyata sebagian besar anak-anak KB-97 sudah bertemu, jauh sebelum bergabung dalam komunitas yang sama di kampus, menjalin pertemanan erat di luar batas formalitas (kali ini tebakan Sicheng benar, mereka membentuk _band_ tertentu dan sesekali tampil di acara kampus maupun konser _indie_ dengan nama-nama panggung).

Jaehyun memang menyukai musik, terutama _hip-hop_ (ia bisa rap, dan suaranya saat menyanyi juga, bagi Sicheng, bagus dan layak sekali dilirik agensi). Bersama Jungkook dan Seokmin, ketiganya dari zaman sekolah sudah aktif mendatangi konser dan mempelajari bagaimana bermusik dengan benar. Terlepas dari tingkah dan selera humor yang dipertanyakan, mereka adalah sekumpulan pekerja keras, bukan terlahir sebagai anak multitalenta seperti yang disebut-sebut orang. Pada perjalananannya, Jungkook bertemu Yugyeom yang memiliki pandangan sama dalam mengejar cita-cita. Yugyeom ini kemudian memperkenalkan tiga calon mahasiswa, ketika itu, pada Bambam dan Minghao. Tidak ada yang menyangka mereka dapat berkumpul lagi dalam satu satu kampus, sebuah keberuntungan yang patut disyukuri. Mingyu adalah yang terakhir bergabung dalam lingkaran mereka, tapi sanggup mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat.

Cerita Minghao tidak terlalu detail, mengingat disampaikan melalui _chat_ tanpa ekspresi dan penjiwaan yang mungkin bila ditampakkan langsung akan membuat Sicheng terbawa. Namun ada (banyak) bagian yang belum pernah ia dengar dari cerita versi Jaehyun, dan Sicheng tersenyum lebar, seolah-olah berhasil mengungkap sebuah rahasia. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya mengetahui hal-hal baru tentang kawan sekamar dan geng yang selalu dibawa dalam racauan harian, terutama soal _band_. Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun menyembunyikan aktivitas bermusik yang ternyata sangat produktif, ditengah kesibukannya berkencan dengan kertas-kertas berukuran jumbo? Selama ini Sicheng percaya Jaehyun bergabung dalam komunitas musik murni sebagai penggemar _band-band_ lokal, bukan jadi vokalis, penulis lagu, atau malah komposer. Mungkinkah Jeje yang itu, merasa malu? Padanya? Sicheng 99% tidak akan mengejeknya, sumpah (1% nya disimpan kalau-kalau di panggung, doi melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain terserang _secondhand embarassment_ ). Ia justru bisa membayangkan diri datang tiap KB-97, apapun nama _band_ mereka, tampil dan menjadi tim hore di posisi paling depan.

Sicheng bertanya apakah Minghao sibuk, sebab ia tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan satu jam lebih memandangi _handphone_ sambil berguling di atas kasur. Minghao mengirim foto tempatnya duduk sebagai jawaban; ia sedang santai seusai kelas pagi, mencari _wi-fi_ sambil menunggu kelas lain yang dimulai sekitar dua jam lagi. Keduanya ternyata sedang luang dan Sicheng siap melanjutkan perbincangan, sebelum bunyi-bunyi dari perut menginterupsi. Astaga, ada yang belum makan sejak pagi rupanya. Bangun tidur tadi sebenarnya Sicheng sudah menyeduh susu hangat dan mengambil biskuit kalengan di meja belajar, tapi tetap saja, siang-siang begini perutnya sudah protes minta diisi makanan berat. Kalau tidak cepat dituruti ia bisa sakit dan kena omel Kun, lalu dilaporkan deh ke keluarga besar. (Mama pasti akan mengancam, Sicheng, kamu kalau tidak bisa jaga diri lebih baik pulang saja, dengan tambahan _emoji_ mendengus yang membuat Sicheng bingung harus takut atau tertawa). Dengan berat hati ia pamit pada Minghao dan berjanji akan menghubungi lagi saat luang atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Ia masih ingat tawaran Minghao dan bukan tidak mungkin akan ia terima segera.

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Minghao kalau ada apa-apa  
bisa chat sini :)  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Makasih banyak  
**Dong Sicheng  
** (stiker panda menari)

 **Minghao  
** okay :)  
**Minghao  
** sampai ketemu lagi  
**Minghao  
** mungkin aku bakal main  
ke tempatmu  
**Minghao  
** dalam waktu dekat

(Sicheng menahan diri untuk bilang, 'Minghao, yuk kapan-kapan kita ketemuan. Jalan-jalan, makan bareng atau ngobrolin kampung halaman.' Ia masih malu dan takut memberi harapan palsu, tapi sepertinya keinginan tersebut tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan).

* * *

Sekitar jam tujuh malam, Jaehyun datang dengan membawa satu kresek penuh makanan ringan. Ada keripik kentang kesukaan Sicheng mengintip dari tumpukan belanjaan, tapi ia diam saja sambil pura-pura fokus pada halaman Youtube yang sejak beberapa menit lalu ia buka, takut geer, tahu-tahu itu dibeli untuk pasokan pribadi. Sicheng kira akan ada skenario Jeje datang cepat-cepat saat sadar hapenya tertinggal (akuilah, benda tersebut adalah belahan jiwa), jadi begitu selesai kelas ia akan berlari secepat kilat untuk kembali ke asrama. Tapi sekarang sih sudah telat sekali; lagipula dilihat dari gelagat dan ekspresi, tidak ada raut khawatir sama sekali. "Halooo Sicheng!" Jaehyun malah menyapa teman sekamarnya dengan sumringah, jangan-jangan selama berjam-jam doi serius kuliah sampai tidak merasa ada yang berbeda.

"Je, hapemu."

"Oiya, bro." Benar-benar aneh, Jaehyun sangat selow, mencopot jaket, tas, dan barang bawaan lain lalu menghampiri _handphone_ yang berdiam diri di samping jajaran buku-buku referensi. "Kamu nggak keluar seharian?" tanyanya sambil mengecek notifikasi yang mungkin sudah ribuan, karena sejak Minghao mengajak Sicheng bercakap dengan akunnya sendiri, ia langsung meletakkan hape Jaehyun di tempat aman dan tidak mengutak-atiknya lagi.

"Tadi siang keluar sebentar buat makan, lalu balik sini." Sicheng merespon sambil garuk-garuk rambut, pikirannya masih sibuk menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk merangkum kejadian hari ini, "Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, tadi kamu dicari Jungkook," lanjutnya kemudian.

Jaehyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat, "Ya, aku tahu kok." Ternyata, Jungkook benar-benar mengikuti arahan Sicheng untuk langsung menemui Jaehyun di kampus, sedikit ada rasa bersalah saat ia berpikir Jungkook terlalu berlebihan mencari teman untuk diajak belanja bahan dan diskusi tugas. Doi benar-benar butuh nampaknya, sampai (mungkin) rela mencari di mana gerangan kelas sobat berada. "Ya jalan-jalan sama ngomongin sesuatu yang lain sih. _Super secret_. _But by the way_ ," Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Sicheng yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia memicingkan mata untuk memastikan video di hadapan Sicheng adalah cuplikan promosi lagu yang terdengar familiar, bukan instrumen tradisional seperti yang biasa Sicheng putar malam-malam. "Kamu nonton … nonton apa."

"Nonton KB-97." Atau, _band_ bernama Myscon, menurut judul yang terpampang.

"WHAT THE HELL," _What the hell indeed, Jaehyun._ Nama Myscon terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Sicheng, ia mungkin lebih memilih untuk tetap menyebut mereka KB-97, terlepas dari singkatan KB itu sendiri. Sebelum sempat berkomentar mengenai nama yang terdengar meyakinkan sekaligus mencurigakan, Sicheng melihat pemandangan langka: Muka Jaehyun memerah, campuran antara malu dan panik, sepertinya. Ia berputar-putar sebentar sebelum menggulingkan diri di kasur, membuka-menutup muka tiap beberapa detik kemudian merengut seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi ditunda-tunda. Keduanya bertatapan dan Sicheng tanpa sadar memasang senyum sampai gigi terlihat. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi kelakuan Jaehyun saat salah tingkah benar-benar lucu, pikirnya. Terakhir kali teman sekamarnya itu masuk kamar dengan muka rebusan adalah saat bertabrakan dengan gebetan di jalan. Tahu begini, ingin rasanya Sicheng merekam (lalu mengirim file pada Minghao untuk disebarluaskan).

"Kamu," Jaehyun akhirnya membuka mulut, "Kamu ngobrol sama anak-anak?" Pertanyaan yang harusnya tidak perlu dijawab, setelah Jaehyun memeriksa lagi _handphone_ dan serius membaca histori _chat_ grup saat ia sedang tidak hadir. Selain _chat_ singkatnya dengan Minghao, Sicheng tidak menghapus apapun, siapa dia seenaknya menghilangkan arsip chat yang mungkin ukurannya sudah mencapai satu giga. Kalau diingat-ingat, dalam percakapan grup tidak ada bahasan tentang _band_ sama sekali, Jaehyun sudah pasti bertanya-tanya namun ia 100% yakin ada bocah rese yang mengumbar aib masa lalu dan rahasia tanpa persetujuan sebelumnya. Ketika Sicheng dengan polosnya menyebutkan nama ' _Minghao_ ' sebagai kontak baru, jelaslah sudah siapa yang akan dijitak dan diasingkan saat traktiran berikut. Padahal ia sebelumnya menarget Seokmin karena seenak jidat manggil-manggil Sicheng adek, _adek pala lu_ ~~( _yang boleh nganggep dia adek cuman gue_ )~~.

Menghentikan momen hening dan mencegah Sicheng kembali memutar video-video dari _channel_ geng yang Jaehyun anggap sebagai memoar perjuangan (dan tak perlu diumbar-umbar), ia menggeret Sicheng dari peraduan dan membiarkan keduanya duduk berhadapan di atas kasur. Jaehyun menggapai kresek belanjaan di belakangnya dan mengambil keripik kentang yang ternyata memang untuk Sicheng, eh bukan, buat di makan bersama. "Dengerin," ujarnya sambil _pop_ , membuka bungkus dan mengambil dua buah untuk dikunyah, "KB-97 is a bad influence. You're not supposed to—" belum selesai memberikan petuah, Sicheng tertawa dan menyambungnya dengan, "Kamu terdengar seperti Mama."

"I. Am. Your Korean Mom." Mendengar pengakuan mendadak Jaehyun dengan muka serius yang dibuat-buat, Sicheng tertawa makin kencang. Ia tidak kuasa menelan keripik dan menyebutkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, ' _Kamu Mama dari mana._ ' Benar, seorang Mama tidak akan pernah mengajari anak berkata kotor dan menawarinya nonton video porno bersama-sama (Sicheng … sepertinya masih suci kok, tenang saja).

"Kalau gitu, Jeje juga bad influence."

"Wah enggak ya maaf saya elitis." Jaehyun ngeles sambil melipat tangan, sok mangut-mangut seperti anggota dewan.

Begitulah, sesi penjelasan tidak lepas dari tawa dan saling dorong. Sicheng mungkin sedikit kesal karena Jaehyun masih berputar-putar dan membuat perutnya sakit sebelum akhirnya mengakui aktivitasnya di dunia musik. Tapi ia mendengarkan baik-baik kisah saat semua bermula dan Jaehyun yang khawatir mengecewakan orang-orang terdekat, padahal kalau mau survey kilat, semua kenalan Jaehyun pasti tidak akan bilang dia produk gagal. Myscon ini belum benar-benar debut sebagai _band_ yang mempunyai _fanbase_ tertentu dan meminta _fee_ tiap tampil, selama ini ia dan anak-anak KB-97 masih berusaha mempromosikan dengan berbagai metode, sambil tetap berkarya di sela-sela aktivitas kuliah. Entah dengan aktif di media sosial, ikut kompetisi, berbagi bareng _band_ - _band indie_ senior, atau manggung di acara-acara kampus. Dari ketujuh anggota, tidak semua selalu tampil sebagai _performer_ , Mingyu misalnya, dia sudah seperti manajer yang lebih banyak mengatur di balik layar dan memikirkan serius perihal keuangan. Mereka juga tidak selalu manggung satu geng, kadang kalau ada kompetisi berbasis _dance_ , yang maju adalah dia-dia yang berpengalaman (Jaehyun membuka album grup, menunjukkan foto masa lalu Minghao yang duduk bareng medali dan piagam-piagam penghargaan, Sicheng syok).

"Omong-omong KB itu apa ya Je." Sicheng menyimpulkan kalau 97 adalah pertanda tahun kelahiran, mengingat mereka adalah sekumpulan maba, nggak mungkin juga mereka memakai KB-97 untuk menyamai AKB48. "Keluarga Berencana?" cetusnya, ya kali mereka di masa depan tak hanya ingin sukses bermusik, tapi juga sukses berumahtangga hingga akhirnya saling berbesan, sungguh visioner.

"Kece Badai."

Seketika Sicheng tidak ingin mepertanyakan arti Myscon lagi.

"Aku ada dua rahasia, satu hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi, satu boleh disebarluaskan." Jaehyung sedikit berbisik, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting, tapi perasaan Sicheng tidak enak. "Yang mencetuskan nama band kita adalah Jungkook, kalau ada yang tanya, sangat boleh sebut namanya." Terdengar helaan napas pasrah, "Aku paham dia memiliki obsesi dengan berbagai judul game — Oh God, aku sangat menolaknya saat itu, tapi," _Tidak apa-apa bila tidak diteruskan Je._ Sicheng memegangi kepala, menebak-nebak topik yang sedang dibahas dan siap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Apa menurutmu Mystic Coconut terdengar keren?"

"Nggak."

"Kan."

Rasanya Sicheng ingin menghapus dua menit memorinya. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalau filosofi di balik nama tersebut adalah mereka ingin bertransformasi dari sosok culun berambut batok kelapa menjadi seganteng Zen, sekaya Jumin Han atau seberbahaya 707. Sepertinya Jungkook harus dijauhkan dari _dating sim_ dengan alasan belajar menjadi lelaki idaman dan mulai mengaplikasikan teori lelaki sejati di dunia nyata. Jangan-jangan alasan dia selalu curhat kejombloan juga karena terlalu banyak menonton animasi dan bermain game bertema romansa (Jaehyun kaget Sicheng paham, gimana nggak paham kalau kakak perempuannya di telepon selalu curhat tentang pacar maya dan suatu hari ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh _oppa_ asli Korea).

Keduanya kembali bercakap tentang pengalaman geng dalam bermusik, tidak terasa waktu berjalan beberapa menit kemudian Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan kesan sepi dengan mengajak Sicheng menonton film dari DVD yang baru saja dibeli, ketika menemani tersangka pemberi nama berkeliling mencari _art supply_. "Kamu masih luang kan?" Sicheng mengiyakan saat Jaehyun bertanya sambil membuka layar laptop. Di kamar mereka tidak tersedia layar khusus atau televisi, sayangnya, jadi selama ini ketika sedang sama-sama bosan dan tidak ada tanggungan, dua anak itu mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur, kemudian duduk manis di depan laptop untuk melihat film panjang atau video pendek tertentu dengan lengan dan kaki yang bersinggungan. Kalau beruntung, mereka masih bangun saat film selesai dan masak sesuatu yang ringan sebagai pengantar tidur, bila tidak, mereka bisa tertidur dalam posisi tidak karuan, lalu bablas sampai pagi. Untung saja di hari Rabu keduanya sama-sama kebagian jadwal siang.

"Je,"

"Ya?"

Jaehyun mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di pangkuan, sementara Sicheng mengambil selimut dari kasur sebelah, menyembunyikan pundak di balik selubung hangat. Sudah hampir sepulih menit mereka saling diam dan menikmati jalan cerita, lupa kalau sebelumnya ada percakapan lain yang ingin dilanjutkan sambil menonton.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kenal Minghao," Sicheng sedikit memanyunkan bibir tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicara, kedua matanya masih mengikuti gerak-gerik protagonis yang sedang menghindari lawan. "Jeje tahu sendiri kan." Tidak ada sahutan lagi setelah itu, Sicheng yakin Jaehyun menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan barusan, kalau ia mengenal Minghao dan bergabung dalam komunitas tertentu lebih cepat, mungkin ia tidak akan secanggung ini tiap menghadapi orang baru, setidaknya ia tidak merasa terasing dan gagal menjalin pertemanan sehat, karena nyatanya di area kampus ini banyak orang dengan perasaan yang sama; perasaan untuk saling berbagi suka duka tanpa harus khawatir terjadi salah paham berujung perpecahan, hanya karena lain bahasa atau budaya.

Masalahnya, berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang lingkaran pertemanannya luas, punya sobat dekat sebagai tempat mencurahkan unek-unek serius sampai lawakan tidak bermutuu, Sicheng masih, masih sangat bergantung pada Jaehyun – Iya, ia paham ada pandangan yang harus diperbaiki, tidak bisa terus menerus diam menunggu reaksi, tidak bisa hanya berhenti iri atau merasa kesal saat ada orang lain yang lebih dekat dengan teman sekamar, teman lokal pertamanya. Tapi–

"Aku, ehm …" Jaehyun menunduk sebentar, berusaha tenang dengan mengambil lagi makanan ringan baru dari kresek belanjaan. "Gimana ya, aku masih nggak rela."

"Nggak rela kenapa?"

"Nggak rela kamu deket sama orang selain aku."

Sicheng yang sebelumnya mengunyah wafer langsung tersedak, _uhuk-uhuk_ , sambil menepuk-nepuk dada dan mencari botol air mineral yang ia siapkan di samping sebelumnya, ia memaksa melakukan kontak mata, "M—maksudnya bagaimana ya Jaehyun-sshi, saya, saya gagal paham." Ujarnya terbata-bata dengan bahasa yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih formal.

"W, well! Like I said, I'm your Korean Mom," Jaehyun jelas-jelas kembali salah tingkah, dari manapun kalimatnya memang terdengar sangat salah, ia tetap berusaha tidak bertatapan dengan Sicheng dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini mungkin sudah terbakar, meski cahaya terlalu redup untuk menayangkannya dengan jelas. "jadi aku harus mengawasi—err, pergaulanmu!" lanjut Jaehyun spontan lalu menutupi groginya dengan menggigit wafer berukuran besar.

Tak disangka, Sicheng menanggapi pernyataan abstraknya dengan tawa kecil, tawa renyah dari suara yang sedikit berat, yang selalu ingin Jaehyun jadikan sebagai _ringtone_ atau bagian melodi lagu yang ia susun, tapi pasti keinginan fananya itu bakal di- _bully_ habis-habisan oleh anak-anak. Sicheng sendiri sepertinya kembali ingat sosok Mama yang raut wajah dan kata-katanya tidak pernah sinkron, bagaimana bisa memarahi anak dengan muka lembut, lalu mengirim pesan ancaman disusul salah _emoji_? Ia membayangkan bagaimana bila Jaehyun benar-benar mencontoh kebiasaan Mamanya di negeri seberang, dan ia langsung geli sendiri. Apalagi dulu, saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar, persis seperti yang baru dikatakan oleh Jaehyun, tiap ingin main ke luar Mama selalu memberinya tepukan di pundak dan mengingatkan kalau dimanapun ia berada, dengan siapapun kamu berkenalan, Mama akan selalu mengawasi.

Tawa itu kemudian beralih menjadi senyum lembut, Sicheng tak berhenti menatap Jaehyun yang masih antara mau-tidak-mau membalas tatapan dan tentu saja, senyum yang terpasang. "Kamu sangat spesial, Je. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Sicheng tiba-tiba, pukulan kecil yang ditinggalkannya di lengan kemudian, gantian membuat Jaehyun melongo dan bertanya-tanya. Duh, kenapa mendadak mereka jadi seperti abg labil yang bingung dengan perbedaan antara sahabat dan sekedar teman.

Tapi bagi Sicheng, pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun seperti anugerah besar dari langit. Bukan sekedar _lip-service_. Ia paham sekali kelebihan Jaehyun sebagai orang yang supel, bisa berteman dengan banyak mahasiswa asing dan mengobrol santai dengan dosen luar karena keramahan dan bantuan bahasa Inggris yang fasih (orang menebak dia pernah tinggal di luar Korea, benar, Amerika adalah rumah keduanya). Toleransi besar yang dicurahkan adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Sicheng dan Jaehyun bisa tetap sekamar; menemukan poin kompatibel dalam berbagai hal dalam satu semester pertama, bercakap-cakap dengan luwes, saling peduli dengan urusan pribadi sampai kuliah. Ia tidak pernah meminta Jaehyun memahaminya, atau belajar bahasa Mandarin dasar untuk menimpalinya sesekali meski dengan pelafalan yang tidak karuan. Namun anak itu, dia dengan sukarela menerjemahkan kosakata sulit dalam bahasa Inggris, sabar mendengar ketika ia mempraktikkan hasil latihan di kursus secara berkala, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebagai bagian dari 'mengenal kota yang akan membuatmu mengenang Korea dan orang-orang di dalamnya, sepanjang masa'.

Bersama Jaehyun rasanya seperti berada dalam opera sabun, penuh lika-liku dan terkadang membangun situasi yang sentimental, melibatkan emosi yang dapat berkecamuk kapan saja. Sicheng masih harap-harap cemas apakah di tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, ia masih bisa satu kamar dengan Jeje. Kalaupun tidak, ia berharap masih menjalin hubungan baik, bertemu dan mengobrol lagi tentang sesuatu yang remeh, tertawa bersama, menangisi kuliah bersama, lulus—ah sudahlah, bagaimana kalau ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saja? Seperti, "Je, apa aku boleh bergabung dalam KB-97?"

Raut muka Jaehyun langsung seperti _meme-meme_ kiriman, "Hah. Kamu yakin." _Bisa tahan dengan humor dan pilihan kata anak-anak yang tidak bisa direm, tahan kalau sewaktu-waktu mereka mengebom percakapan dengan stiker dan editan receh, tahan kalau dihina tanpa memasukkannya dalam hati, atau tahan pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Membuat kehidupan kuliah dan tujuanmu datang ke sini menjadi terganggu._ Jaehyun menelan ludah, memastikan suara hatinya tidak terlalu banyak terekspos, mungkin nanti, seiring perjalanan, ia akan menyampaikan kekhawatiran dan apa saja yang membuatnya membatasi diri, pada Sicheng. Pelan-pelan.

"Kalau kamu … tidak keberatan ya nggak apa."

"Hmm, tidak kok. Tapi aku nggak punya pengalaman bermusik." Jadi kalau KB-97 lagi ngomongin musik dan persiapan _perform_ , mungkin Sicheng bakal tidak nyambung dan hanya menjadi _silent reader_ , jelasnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"It's okay." Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sicheng, "Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu, nanti kamu jadi tercemar."

"Tapi mereka sudah kenal aku seperti apa kan?" Sicheng mengernyitkan dahi, mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Minghao siang tadi.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya,"

"Kata Minghao kamu … tidak berhenti cerita soal aku ke mereka?"

Jaehyun berteriak dalam hati, bersamaan dengan protagonis film yang sedang berteriak frustasi. Ia tidak akan memberi dispensasi, Xu Minghao harus mendapat sanksi tambahan berupa tendangan bokong, atau dorongan ke comberan terdekat.

* * *

_**Jeje added you to the group.** _

_**You joined the group.** _

**Seokmin  
** (meme JungSHOOK)  
**Seokmin  
** fRICKING FINAL L Y  
**Seokmin  
** welcome to the jungle, dek  
**Seokmin  
** (stiker peluk manja)

 **JK  
** CIE CIE CIE  
 **JK  
** selamat

 **Mingyu  
** yah  
**Mingyu  
** gabisa godain deh

 **Jeje  
** Gimana ming

 **Minghao  
** u overprotective bro  
**Minghao  
** or possessive?  
**Minghao  
** couGH

 **Jeje  
** Xu minghao :)  
**Jeje  
** Nggak sabar ketemu deh :)

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Halo semuanya ^^  
Sicheng hadir  
Mohon bimbingannya

 **Seokmin  
** o lord, kamu lucu sekali ya  
**Seokmin  
** kupanggil adek boleh?

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Haha  
Kan kita seumuran?  
Aku Oktober sih

 **Seokmin  
** soalnya  
auramu dongsaeng sekali  
**Seokmin  
** pengen adopsi :)

 **Bambam  
** ss terus kasih mb jihyo asik nih

 **Seokmin  
** OI

 **Jeje  
** Demi kemaslahatan bersama  
**Jeje  
** Tolong ditahan misuh-misuhnya  
**Jeje  
** Jaga rating juga ya  
**Jeje  
** Satu lagi  
**Jeje  
** #NOHOMO

 **YGYM  
** yah :/

 **Mingyu  
** kasianlah anak2 ini  
**Mingyu  
** ya daripada jomblo terus  
**Mingyu  
** gapapalah jeruk mamam jeruk

 **JK  
** saya terpicu ya makasih lo :)

 **Dong Sicheng  
** Wah semuanya online  
**Dong Sicheng  
** Jadi, kapan kalian  
ada agenda ketemu?

* * *

**end.**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself im seokmin


End file.
